


I never dreamed of this

by cozypancakes



Series: A home for my heart [2]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Adorablness, M/M, Quarantine, Romance, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozypancakes/pseuds/cozypancakes
Summary: One night in September, two dorks in love get married on a rooftop in the middle of a global pandemic.
Relationships: Dean Craig Pelton/Jeff Winger
Series: A home for my heart [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996321
Comments: 12
Kudos: 28





	I never dreamed of this

**Author's Note:**

> So much love to the three people who read my last fic so quickly and had so many positive things to say. This is for y'all!

Jeff took a step back and looked around. It wasn’t perfect, but for a last minute, quarantine wedding, he did pretty well for himself. He’d spent more than he probably should have on the fake plants lining the walkway up to the altar. He’d gotten white lights to cover the trees and the outline of the wooden arbor. There were more fake white and red roses covering the arbor. Leading up to the altar was a bunch of fake rose petals. Jeff was still surprised that that was something he could buy in bulk online. 

The door to the roof opened. Jeff turned around to see his boss with her briefcase followed by Pavel and his video equipment. 

“Wow,” Shanice stood in awe. Or, Jeff assumed it was awe. Facial expressions were hard to pin down with masks covering more than half of a person’s face. “Did you buy all of this?”

“Yeah,” Jeff said. “Too much?” 

“For a wedding? No such thing.” Shanice walked onto the roof of Jeff’s apartment building and spun around to take it all in. Jeff could feel himself start to blush. He still wasn’t used to wearing his heart on his sleeves. All the effort he put in to making this day special for him and Craig felt like wearing a huge sign around his neck that screamed “Look at me! I care about other people!” 

“The lights will look great at sunset,” Pavel commented as he began setting up his equipment. 

“Thank you both again for doing this,” Jeff began. 

“Oh, shush, we’re happy to help,” Shanice interjected. “Besides, if I don’t witness it myself, I never would have believed Jeff Winger had gotten  _ married _ !”

“You and me both,” Jeff mumbled. Shanice smirked and started setting up all the documents and pens on the table Jeff had laid out. The whole ceremony would probably take ten minutes. Shanice had been gracious enough to accept to marry them when Jeff had gotten up the courage to tell another living soul what he had planned. Jeff had actually gone to her for recommendations for someone who was ordained and would be willing to do a pandemic wedding for two men. He took it as a good sign when Shanice insisted on being the one to marry them. Pavel’s presence was one more surprise he’d planned for Craig. Eventually, Jeff would have the balls to tell his friends and they’d demand photographic evidence that it happened. 

“How’s Craig? When is he supposed to join us?” Shanice asked. 

“He’s fine, I think. He believes in the whole ‘it’s bad luck to see each other on the wedding day’ thing so I haven’t seen much of him.’”

“You two live together, how have you managed that?” 

“I slept on the couch in the living room and haven’t been allowed into the bedroom all day. Anyway, I know I’ve been offline a lot today. It took longer than I thought to set this all up,” Jeff said.

Shanice waved him off. “No worries. The Espinoza case got pushed back until Wednesday and Lance did a great job on the Yeboah’s case today.”

“Good, they really needed that extension to pay off the month’s rent.”

“Don’t we all...this pandemic has caused an influx in need for pro bono cases with little donations coming in,” Shanice lamented. Shanice’s shoulders slumped as she looked off into space. Jeff knew how she felt. He’d joined her small firm three years ago. The workload had already been significant then but now everyone was stretched thin. It was taking a toll on everyone’s mental health to have to do one eviction case after another, families and small businesses struggling to put food on the table, and courts or government officials that were less willing to be understanding as the months went by. 

“Alright, I need a model so I can adjust the settings on my camera” Pavel asked in his thick accent. 

“Oh, modeling is all you,” Shanice said. “I’m starting to rethink your salary if you can afford a suit like that,” she added as she walked off to the side.

Jeff chuckled. “This is more than a few years old. My time before being an overworked, small time lawyer.”

“Being a community college teacher pay that much Pavel?”

“No, no. Being a teacher is most underpaid job,” Pavel responded. 

“So I was never good at denying myself luxuries,” Jeff admitted. “Sue me.” 

“I could, and I’d win,” Shanice joked. 

Jeff’s phone vibrated with an incoming message. He pulled it out of his pocket and took in a sharp breath. 

_ Craig: Still sure about this?  _

_ Yes. _ _   
_ _ Come up whenever you’re ready _

_ Craig: On my way!! _

“Craig’s heading up,” Jeff announced. 

“Great,” Shanice said. “We’re gonna mix things up. You and Craig can be at the altar. I’ll be over at the other end of the aisle so you two can keep your masks off for the video.” 

“Yeah, sounds good,” Jeff said mindlessly. 

Shanice gave him a hard look. “Winger, you good?” 

Jeff stared at the door that Craig would walk through at any moment. He was about to get married. He was going to get married on the roof of his apartment building with one close friend and one acquaintance to witness it and his other friends didn’t even know he was seeing anyone. 

“Winger,” Shanice spoke up again. 

Jeff blinked out of his trance and turned to look at Shanice. 

“You good?” She asked again. “Do you need a Jackson pep talk?” Shanice’s pep talks were legendary at their firm. She used it for both the lawyers and the clients whenever the odds seemed to be stacked against them. Which was more often than not the case when it came to a pro bono. 

“No,” Jeff said. “I think I’m good.” Shanice raised an eyebrow at him. “Really, I’m good.” 

There was a light knock on the door. Jeff’s heart jumped into his throat. He took a calming breath. This is what he wanted. He was sure of that. He pulled out his phone one last time and hit play. Shanice hid a laugh with a cough when she recognized the acoustic melody. He was ready with his explanation that there was no non-corny song that they could’ve played at this moment. In reality, he hadn’t really fought the choice much. Especially not after they’d binged the entire Twilight Saga.

The door opened and in walked Craig in a white, flowy dress that was unmistakably a part of a Marylin Monroe costume. He had on a long veil that went down his bare shoulders and covered his face. He had a simple bouquet of white and red roses Jeff had picked up that morning. His bright red lipstick brought Jeff’s random color scheme together perfectly.

Craig stood at the door looking around the roof in complete surprise. He dramatically started fanning his face to keep the tears at bay. “Okay, we all knew I was gonna cry today but I did not think it would be this soon…” 

“Tissues! I can’t believe I didn’t bring any,” Jeff realized. 

“Oh, on the table,” Shanice stage whispered. 

“You okay, babe?” Jeff asked. He took a step forward but Craig held up a hand, stopping him. 

Craig wiped the tears away. “Yup, okay, take two,” Craig said. 

“That’s my line,” Pavel said. 

Craig jumped. “Oh, Pavel! Oh god, you’re recording. Jeffrey!”

“I know, I was surprised by the thoughtfulness too,” Shanice jumped in. 

“Are we going to have a wedding or a roasting session?” Jeff asked. 

“Right, right,” Craig said. He took in an exaggeratedly big breath of air before starting down the aisle again. 

Jeff tried to block out the lyrics from the song as he watched Craig take measured steps towards him. He really did. But all the talk about eternal love and having loved someone before even knowing them and the sun setting and making Craig glow as he walked down the makeshift aisle to him was...a lot. He’d fight with Pavel to edit out his sniffling later. 

Craig was suddenly in front of him in the sunset glow and Jeff had no idea what to do or say. Does he lift the veil now or at the end? He’d watched dozens of romcoms over quarantine and he couldn’t remember what to do about this one part. He should probably leave the veil as is. The blinding smile full of love was already too much for Jeff to handle with the veil diluting some of its intensity. 

It didn’t occur to him that everyone was waiting for the song to fade out until Shanice spoke up. She went through the run of the mill speech that began with “Dearly beloved…” and ended with the panic inducing question of “Craig Pelton, do you take Jeffrey Winger to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, in sickness, bad hair days, fashion fopaux, and in healthy diets, amazing karaoke duos, and love?”

“Wait, what?” Jeff asked through a laugh. 

“I may have asked her to add a little humor,” Craig admitted. 

“Bad hair days?”

“You get in such awful moods when your hair doesn’t behave,” Craig teased. Jeff couldn’t argue with that. 

“So, do you? Will you take me with bad moods and all?”

“Yes, I do,” Craig said. The tears were back but Craig never stopped smiling. Jeff slipped the ring onto Craig’s finger. Craig grabbed a pen and signed his name on the legally binding documents.

“And do you Jeffrey Winger, take Craig Pelton to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to cuddle, in sickness, random depressive mood swings, never ending obsession with dalmations and in health, happiness, and love?” 

Jeff was so busy trying to stop laughing that even the darkest corners of his mind couldn’t make him second guess himself. “I do.” 

Craig’s fingers trembled as he put the ring on Jeff’s finger. As soon as it was on, Jeff held on tightly to Craig’s hand as he signed the documents.

“I now pronounce you husbands! You may now kiss!” 

Craig took a step forward before remembering the veil still between them. Jeff quickly moved it out of the way and kissed his husband. Yeah, that would take some getting used to, But the kissing part was second nature to them by then. Shanice was clapping and Pavel was whooting in the background. 

Jeff pulled back but kept Craig wrapped in his arms. “That was perfect,” Craig said. 

“Please,” Jeff countered. “I know you’ve been dreaming about a big wedding forever.” 

“I have. But in all those years, I never dreamed I would be so happy...so lucky as to marry you.”

Jeff blinked away more tears. “Fuck, okay, no. The wedding is officially over. No more mushy, sentimental things until Thursday at the earliest.” 

Craig playfully shoved his shoulder. “Jeffrey! I object.”

“As do I,” Shanice added. “Seeing Winger all in love is renewing my faith in the world.” 

“Really? That’s what’s doing it,” Jeff asked. 

“You forget I knew you when you were a fake lawyer back then. You and Alan were everything I hated about the world. Now look at you. Fighting for the little guy and getting married. Not to jinx it but you may have just found the happily ever after everyone is always looking for.” 

Craig wrapped his arms around Jeff’s waist. Jeff looked down at the man who’d been with Jeff at his lowest points in life and still managed to look at him like he hung the stars. “Yeah, maybe you’re right.” He leaned down to kiss his husband again. The new gold ring on his finger made him feel as light as a feather. 

**Author's Note:**

> Will I continue this little series? Your guess is as good as mine. For now, as always, all the love and kindness I can possibly muster during these times. Stay safe this week.


End file.
